Secrets need to be kept Secret
by Elradithma
Summary: Seven years. Seven years previous I had left everyone I had loved or cared about. And for what? To find out that I'm a reincarnated god who sealed away their own father who was a power-crazed maniac out for my blood on his hands? Confusing, am I right? Argh, guess I'll just keep this a secret from everybody, unless I actually have to tell them. Which'll probably happen...
1. Prologue

**Secrets need to be kept Secret – Prologue**

_Let me tell you a quick story, before we begin the actual story, shall we? But first, I suppose I should introduce myself…_

_My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I am a 23-year-old cobalt blue hedgehog that stands at 125 centimetres. I've always wondered about my past. The earliest thing I could remember was being in some foster home. I set out on a trek to track down my past, and finally have some answers. But… I stumbled across something far greater, and far more shocking than I expected… _

_**7 years ago**_

_I did not want to do this. But I had to._

_I had to leave. _

_Not because I didn't like it here, but because I had to find something about my past. While I may not seem like it, I'd be in a deep thought all the time. All – the – time. This one thing though… this would be on my mind every single minute of every single hour of every single day._

_Yep, that's how much it bugged me._

_I was in my room at the current time, now before you say anything, my room isn't entirely blue. It had light blue walls, and dark blue and white striped sheets, but that's about all you get for the 'major' blue parts. My bookshelves, were a lovely wooden colour. And before you say anything again, I'm one of those people who love to read. I do have hobbies, you know. I had glasses as well. Big, nerdy, glasses. I wore contacts, so my friends wouldn't make fun of me._

_I was on my desk, writing a simply, yet sound note to my friends. Tears did not elude me when writing this, so you could see several wet splodges. _

_Dear friends,_

_I have decided to leave. I have left for my own reasons... I don't know when I'm coming back. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You don't know how much it pains me to write this. All I have to say is this: Stay Cool, and don't stop moving forward. Especially you Amy._

_Don't look for me, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be perfectly fine._

_Love,_

_Sonic._

_I silently strode down the stairs and placed the note on the kitchen bench._

"_Goodbye…" I whispered. I ran off creating a Sonic-Boom. The last they'd hear for several years…_

_**6 and a half years later… **_

_I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss my friends. They were always on my mind. I had to hide out several times because I would spot Tails' plane swooping by. Worse part, I had begun to think this trek was a complete waste of time. I had found nothing._ _Absolutely nothing. I had searched hospitals all over the planet, and none of them had any record of me._

_Seeing as I didn't want to be identified by the media, I had gone by my middle name: Maurice, and began wearing my glasses again. I also told people I was a relative to well… me, if they so happened to ask. I wasn't exactly proud of it, but I had to do it._

_Well, I had completely given up on hospitals, and began searching libraries. I know, I was resorting to my last option. I thought I would find something with birth certificates and that crap, but noooo. _

_I was in the smaller Apotos library at the time, and was searching through the 'History of the World as we know it'. I was just passing the time, seeing as I had nothing to do. I had already looked at the larger, bustling library that was located on the other side of town, and found nothing there. I would properly look through this one later. I needed to read something other than a biography on me. It's creepy how much people know… I was just flicking through the pages, and stumbled across the 'Myths and Legends' section… and a quite interesting page caught my eye. It had several small descriptions, and the picture… was what caught my attention._

_It had clouds resting on the bottom, with seven coloured figures on top of them. One blue, one yellow, one red, one pink, one green, one white, and one purple. The blue figure was a hedgehog, and was the dominant one, standing above the others with a look of hope._

'_Hmph, looks like me.' I nonchalantly thought. I rewound what I said, and stood up staring at the figure._

"_No…" I covered my mouth in a gasp. Why would I find me and several other people in a book about history?_

'_Wait no, that can't possibly be me…Pfft, yeah right.' I nodded in agreement, and began to read the descriptions that accompanied the picture and figures._

"_No!" I yelled loudly. Everyone looked at me, and the librarian, who was a white fox, looked at me with a scowl on her face before giving me a loud "Ssh!" I whispered a soft 'sorry' before picking up the book and racing towards the counter where I could check out the book._

"_Bring it back in two weeks." She grumpily said. I nodded and created a loud Sonic-Boom as soon as I stood out the door. I raced towards a tree, where I could read more about it._

'_The blue hedgehog – known to have tremendous speed, and a demeanour that would give off the feeling of justice. While the speedster was a sign of hope, if enraged, he would become even stronger than the already strongest being in the seven.'_

'_The yellow fox – known to have being the smartest out of the seven, he was always the shyest. He would tactically plan out a strategy for the group when in a fight. While shy, he would always bring a happy aura along with his friends.'_

'_The red echidna – known to have being the strongest out of the seven. His strength was told to transcend gods. He was hot-tempered, and was very protective towards a gem.'_

'_The pink hedgehog – known to have emitted an aura of happiness and elation. Also known to have being the secret lover of the blue one, she would use her deadly weapon to defend herself and her friends.'_

'_The white hedgehog – known to be able to use telekinesis, he was known to be fun and idiotic. He also allowed to go through time with the people of his choosing.'_

'_The purple cat – known to be a pyro-kinetic, she was independent and serious about her everyday life. Also known to be the secret lover of the white one.'_

'_The green seedrian – known to be able to talk to, and tend to plants. She was kind, and was able to nurse her friends back to health with her powers.'_

_I stared the book with no expression._

_I just read a perfect description of Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Cosmo… and myself._

_While I was shocked, I was also angry._

_After searching for years… I found my answer in a book. _

_I stood up abruptly and sprinted back towards the library, I was determined to suss this out._

_**5 months later**_

_I was exhausted and cranky. To put it blunt._

_I had found nothing. Absolutely nothing, after that day. I had found snippets that basically just retold what I had already read. It's no use!_

_I was seriously considering just giving and going back._

"_No, Sonic! Christ! You're Sonic the Hedgehog! You never give up!" I shouted towards my reflection in the mirror._

"_But… I've found nothing." I whispered this time. I did not want to anger my neighbours._

_After a good couple of months of just living in trees, I had finally decided to rent an apartment. A small one, seeing as I would spend weeks away from it time-to-time. And seeing as I had being given payments for my heroic deeds, I could easily afford it._

"_So? You've got something! Something after have nothing for nearly 7 years!" _

_Now, this may be crazy… because it is. I haven't had much contact with people that could keep me sane… so logic dictates that I slowly go loopy._

"_You know what? You're right! I'll keep looking!" I said with a new spark in me. I raced over to the crappy and shit computer I had and began typing in the title of the page I found the descriptions and picture._

"_Hmm, no… no… no. Ugh." I said exasperated after a minute. I may have changed a bit, but I still was incredibly impatient._

"_This is useless." I stated. I kept scrolling through, and clicking on websites, but found nothing. I clicked on one website, and I immediately knew I had found something that wasn't complete and utter shit._

"_Thousands of years ago, there lived seven-" I immediately stopped and a headache made its way into my mind. I put my index and middle finger to my temples and began massaging. It did nothing though, because the pain rose. I this time had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming, which was slowly making its way up my throat._

_I stood up to go get a drink, but immediately found that that was a bad idea. I sat back down and slowly got up this time. I crept towards my kitchen sink…_

_But then my world turned into one of darkness._

_**Moments later**_

_I awoke to find myself lying on the gorgeous, green, grassy grounds._

"_How the fudge did I get here?" I asked to no one. I stood up and found that the stupendously painful headache was now gone, and I sighed in relief. I was about to start walking about, but I soon heard several voices._

_Familiar voices._

_I turned around to find 6 figures. The figures I had being missing so much._

_My friends._

"_Guys!" I shouted with the largest smile on my face. I raced over to them, and tried to hug them._

_But I fell through._

"_What?" I stood up again, and tried to hug them again, but still fell through. I looked at my hands and found them to be transparent._

_Was I dead? No. _

_It was just a dream… at least I think. If not, it was a very vivid flashback._

_Seeing as I had nothing better to do, I listened in on the conversation._

"_Where is he?" Knuckles asked with a hint of impatience._

"_Calm down Red, he'll be here shortly." Amy said rolling her eyes. I laughed slightly, but then continued my gaze on her. Why? Because saying gorgeous was an understatement. _

_She was wearing a simple, plain, pristine white dress that was sleeveless and reached her knees, golden sandals, and her pink quills cascaded down her back like a beautiful pink waterfall. She also had a jaw-droppingly, amazing smile on her face, which made her eyes sparkle like a star._

"_You know, for being the fastest thing alive, he sure is slow." Knuckles replied. A loud boom was then heard, and a blue streak whizzed by._

"_Did someone miss me?"_

_I stared at a very familiar person._

_Me._

_I couldn't help but look down to inspect my own self… because the other me was so… so…_

_Perfect_

_He had an eight pack, perfectly groomed quills, white finger-less gloves with sports tape wrapped around the wrists, and the trademark shoes._

'_Man… I feel so self-conscious.' I said, sighing to add effect._

"_So, what's the status update?" Me-that-wasn't-me asked._

"_Well… Your Father's getting angry, Sonic." Tails answered for the others, they all nodded and waited for me to respond._

"_What's wrong now?" He sat down and watched the others follow his actions._

"_Well… he's disappointed in us." Came back the reply from a sweet and innocent voice that's body was a green seedrian._

"_Argh! Can't he see that we don't want what he wants?! We aren't power-hungry like he is!" Me-who-wasn't-me suddenly his fist into the ground, causing a slight shudder._

'_Heheh.' I couldn't help myself. I smirked at the thought of me being this powerful. Although the realisation that I was in fact this powerful did slightly scare me._

"_Sonic… calm down." Amy patted me-who-wasn't-me on the shoulder, and that instantly calmed him down. He gave her a smile as appreciation._

"_Thanks…" He trailed off looking into the distance._

"_Alright, I have a plan." He finished and stood up. They all sighed at the thought and stood up as well._

"_And what foolish plan are you going to get us to do this time?" Knuckles asked._

"_Well… we're going to stand up to him and put a stop to this maniac."_

_**Sometime later**_

"_Sonic, do you truly think this will work?" Tails asked him. He sighed and slowed down a slight bit._

"_I'm not entirely sure Tails. My Father's… a very…"_

"_Power-hungry, completely idiotic man?" Tails continued for him._

"_Yeah, that." Sonic replied. They stopped in front of a very cool looking marbled palace type thing. It had seven gigantic pillars that were placed equally apart at the front, and were patterned different, while all carved, the middle one was painted in a deep blood-red colour._

'_Huh, weird.' I thought to myself. I noticed that they had all met up and were about to head in. I, myself were interested to see what would turn out._

"_Ok guys. Here's the plan. I'll go and confront Dad, you guys will just be on the sidelines in case anything gets nasty. Okay?" Sonic-who-wasn't-me asked. Everyone except Knuckles nodded._

"_Wait, that's your plan? Hello! Your Dad's like five times stronger than all us!" Knuckles shouted waving his arms all over the place._

"_Knuckles, calm down." Sonic simply said._

"_Calm down? Calm down?! You're basically sending us on a suicide mission!" Knuckles shouted more, spitting in Sonic's face._

"_Knuckles… he may be stronger than all of us by ourselves, but he's not stronger than me in my dark form, am I right?" Sonic gave each one of them a thumbs-up, at which they all cheered. Knuckles shuddered slightly though._

"_Sonic, that thing is nearly as bad as your Dad!" Knuckles asked._

"_I've learnt to control it, Knucklehead."_

"_Fine, let's go." They began to make their way in, but was stopped by Sonic-who-wasn't-me._

"_Yes. But first… if we don't make it through this, which I know we will… it was a good run. You've all being great friends, and…" Sonic couldn't continue since Amy went up to him and slapped him right on the left side of his muzzle._

"_Don't you ever talk like that! We will make it through this!" She yelled at him. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Amy being this intimidating._

_Then, she went up to him, well, closer than before-_

_-and kissed him._

"_Oh my gosh!" Blaze and Cosmo squealed at the same time. I couldn't help but stare gobsmacked at the sight of Amy and my-lips-that-weren't-mine collided with each other. I guess that book wasn't kidding. They pulled apart and rolled their eyes at the same time._

"_Okay, now that that's outta the way, let's go." Sonic said and walked in with the others trailing behind._

_**Inside**_

_An elderly looking dark blue hedgehog with a pale muzzle and brown eyes was on a large, throne-like chair centred at the end of the large room. He looked bored, almost like he was falling asleep._

"_Sonic! What a pleasant surprise!" The old hedgehog said with a gruff and aged voice._

"_Dad… you have to stop this. You don't know how many people you've killed!" Sonic pleaded. The old hedgehog looked at him and rolled his eyes, he stood up and began walking towards me-who-wasn't-me, whom seemed to slowly back up._

"_You idiot, boy. Don't you see that this is the way to go? I have power! Power that is unstoppable! And you can have power… if you join me." Sonic looked at the hedgehog with a look of disgust, and a hint of anger. I couldn't honestly blame him. This old hag was power-hungry as I had heard from what they had discussed._

"_You think I want to help you? Do you think I want to slay innocent people? No! This is no way to gain power! Leaders should be kind and respectful to their followers! Leaders should not kill people to send a message! That's all wrong!" He shouted, I noticed a faint black aura appear around the other Sonic's body, and saw the other six all look at each other with a look of concern._

"_Sonic, have you heard of Confucius?" The dark blue hedgehog asked the other Sonic._

"_Of course I have, he was a well-respected man." The other Sonic replied. I saw the old 'hog smirk, and noticed that the other me was paling at the thought of what the old hag said next:_

"_Then I'm sure you've heard the quote: When Anger rises, think of the consequences."_

_That sent me-who-wasn't-me off._

_He lunged at the old hedgehog, who simply flicked him away with a flick of his wrist._

"_You poor, stupid boy. Do you really think you can get rid of me?" The other Sonic slowly got up, with a menacing look on his face._

"_Hmph, you should know by now not to anger me, old hag." And with that, the other me's whole body turned into a violent navy shade, a black aura surrounded him, and his eyes went pupil-less. My jaw dropped once again, and I couldn't help but shudder at the atmosphere this… thing had created._

"_Looks like I've got a challenge." The dark blue hedgehog said. The other six quickly evacuated away from the battle that was about to commence._

_**On the Battlefield**_

_Sonic charged up his hands, and shot several purple energy balls at the old man, who now had a dark blue aura surrounding him. He flew above the energy that was crackling and looked like it could put any man out of commission for several months. The old hedgehog countered by doing a swing down diagonally and several energy knives pierced the air. Seeing as Sonic (who is me) is Sonic, he easily dodged them and flew into the air with his aura bubbling and crackling._

"_Come on, old man! Give me all you've got!" Little did the dark blue hedgehog know, that the other Sonic had a plan._

"_If you really want to…" He trailed off and the aura that surrounded the dark blue grew and had a much darker demeanour, creating a similar atmosphere to the one Sonic had._

_It's really weird spectating a fight, then describing it, that just so happens to have yourself in it. _

_Anyway, after pushing my glasses back, seeing as they were falling off, I saw that two streaks, one darker than the other, flying towards each other, I squinted and saw the two battling hedgehogs raise their fists._

"_Hit the deck!" Knuckles shouted, although I may have being a ghost-apparition thing, I still lunged towards the floor._

_Boom!_

_An earth shattering punch occurred, and I looked up to see the old hedgehog cradling his stomach. They both lowered themselves towards the ground, and heard very loud panting._

"_I'll admit that you're a very strong old hedgehog, but I'll always be stronger than you, Jules." I turned towards the old hedgehog called Jules and saw that he had gritted his teeth in pain, and grunted several times before speaking._

"_You should be careful with your words, Sonic. They'll hit you in the back someday."_

"_Which won't be today." I saw the other Sonic's fur return back to its casual cobalt blue, and his eyes return back to the emerald-green pupils. The others ran up to him, but was stopped by a very abrupt hand._

"_Stop." The now-cobalt Sonic said. The other's looked at him with a distinguished distressed look._

"_What? Sonic, you're injured!" Amy shouted to him. Sonic shook his head._

"_We have to get rid of him."_

"_How? Kill him?" Tails asked. Sonic shook his head once again._

"_No, we won't stoop that low."_

"_Then how?" Knuckles asked this time._

"_We trap him."_

_**Moments later**_

_They were all now gathered in a circle, and were holding up their arms, merely centimetres away from touching the person's next to them. Jules was now in the middle of the circle, still holding his stomach._

"_You think you'll defeat me? I will always come back! You can never get rid of me!" He shouted, but winced slightly._

"_Keep telling yourself that." Sonic replied simply, he nodded towards the others who smiled back at him._

_Sonic cleared his throat, "Jules Hedgehog, you have being charged with abuse, genocide, and murdering your own wife, I hereby punish you to live out the rest of your time trapped, in an energy in which you cannot escape. Do you have any final words?"_

_Jules looked at his own son with a pleading face, "P-Please, Sonic. We could have this world together!" Sonic shook his head once again in disgust._

"_You should know the answer to that already." They all closed their eyes, and a wind suddenly picked up, all their quills, fur, and dreadlocks began flowing with the now fast-flowing breeze._

"…_Good-bye, Dad." Sonic whispered._

"_No!" A bright green light appeared and engulfed the open space._

_**After a tedious wait for the wind and light to go away**_

"_You can open your eyes now guys." Sonic said to all his friends, I opened my eyes to see a very large, and very familiar green gem._

"_The Master Emerald…" I said to no one._

"_Wow, it's so… pretty." Cosmo said, she began to walk closer towards the large, infinite-energised gem, but a water creature began banging on the carefully carved beauty from the inside._

"_Sonic! Let me out of here!" It said, I immediately recognised the voice to be Jules, Sonic's or rather our father._

"_Guys… he's going to break out again." Sonic said with a calm, yet panicked tone._

"_What do we do?!" Knuckles cried, he was clearly the one to be panicking the most._

"…_We'll have to sacrifice ourselves… if we want to keep him at bay."_

"_Let's do it." They all said at the same time, I saw Sonic give each and every one of them a sad smile, before continuing on._

_They lifted their arms again, and closed their eyes once more._

"_I grant thy gem a white, diamond-like Emerald to keep this monster at bay." Silver said, a white light erupted, and the white hedgehog fell to the floor to be replaced by the White Chaos Emerald._

"_I grant thy gem a purple, amethyst-like Emerald to keep this monster at bay." Blaze said, this time a purple light appeared, and the purple cat fell to the floor to be replaced by the Purple Chaos Emerald._

"_I grant thy gem a green, jade-like Emerald to keep this monster at bay." Cosmo said, another light, green this time appeared, and the green seedrian fell to the floor to be replaced by the Green Chaos Emerald._

"_I grant thy gem a red, ruby-like Emerald to keep this monster at bay." Knuckles said, a red light appeared and the red echidna fell to the floor to be replaced by the Red Chaos Emerald._

"_I grant thy gem a yellow, sphene-like Emerald to keep this monster at bay." Tails said, a yellow light engulfed the body of the young kitsune, and he too was replaced by the Yellow Chaos Emerald. I saw the other me sneak a tear down his muzzle, and he turned towards Amy._

"_This was fun Amy." He said with a happy, yet sad smile._

"_It was."_

"_Amy… I love you."_

"_I love you to Sonic."_

"_I grant thy gem a light blue, aquamarine-like Emerald to keep this monster at bay." Amy continued and dropped to the floor to be replaced by the Sky-Blue Emerald._

"_See what you've done, old hag? My friends and I have sacrificed our lives to keep this world safe." _

"_I grant thy powerful gem, a deep blue, sapphire-like Emerald to keep this monster at bay. Father, you will forever be trapped in this gemstone, doomed to an eternity of boredom, and no freedom. Sonic fell to the floor and the dark blue Chaos Emerald replaced him. I couldn't help but gasp at the concept that my friends and I had created the world's most powerful gems. I was about to turn away, but a familiar orange echidna transparently appeared._

"_Tikal?" I said to no one, being in my apparition form, I guessed she couldn't hear me._

"_Such noble people. Willing to sacrifice their lives to keep someone from destroying the world." She shook her head slightly, before putting her arms out, which began to glow an orange colour._

"_Dear friends, I will give you the opportunity to see the world once again. Only when the world needs it, however." With that, she faded away back towards her gem, and I myself fell back into a darkness again._

_**Moments later**_

"_Ugh." I said to myself, the headache I once had was gone, and I found myself drooling on the computer keyboard._

"_What happened?" I asked nobody. I looked around a short minute, before abruptly remembering the dream/flashback._

"_No!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I had done it. I had found out the answers to my past, but now I wished I never had._

_I quickly raced all over the small room and grabbed everything, stuffing them in my quills. I had to get back to my friends, now._

_I called the building owner, and told him I didn't need the apartment anymore. I thanked him before slamming the phone down, and high-tailing it out of there. I remembered that I was in Chun-nan, I inspected the scenery and saw the front gate, and charged off creating a large Sonic-Boom in an instant, heading close to the speed of light. I had being running around the planets for years, so what'd you expect?_

_I made it to Spagonia in a matter of minutes, I ran around on the outskirts of the quiet, humble town and saw the one thing I had being wishing to see for years._

_Tails' workshop._

_I walked into the garage, seeing as it was open and I technically used to live here. I saw my new and improved little bro._

_He was more muscular, a little taller, more ruffled fur and he wore a brown vest, some goggles, and a leather utility belt._

"_Hey there." I said, startling the little kitsune._

"_Oh! Didn't see you there, can I help you with anything?" He asked me politely, I smirked and moved closer._

"_Is that what you say to someone you haven't seen in 7 years?" I asked him. His eyes widened at realising who he was talking to._

"_Sonic?"_

**A/N: That's it! The Prologue done! I'd really appreciate it if you didn't flame this, seeing as it is my first story and all. I hope you liked it! And the water being was chaos and Jules, I made Jules Chaos, and I made Chaos Jules. And before you ask why Amy's emerald is light blue, it's because there wasn't a pink one. And theres more to the secret! Okay? One last thing, this took me **_**hours **_**to write and edit. I was happy to do it though, 'cause I think I did a good job, well on most things anyway.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1 - a Welcome back

**Secrets need to be kept Secret – Chapter 1 – Welcome home**

"Sonic?"

"I believe that's what my name is." I gave him one of my biggest grins and took off my glasses. It was blurry and everything, but I had to take them off in order for him to see it was still me. He ran up to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug after gasping slightly, and I couldn't help but smile and hug him back. He let go first-

-and then bitch slapped me, _hard._

"Ow!" I exclaimed, holding the left side of my muzzle.

"What was that for?" I continued, looking at my lil' bro with a shocked look.

"For leaving us! Dumbass!" I gave him a guilty look. I guess I deserved that…

"Oh, well… yeah, I'm okay being called that." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well… you came back at a good time. We were all about to head out to lunch, so we met up here and-"

"Sonic!" A loud eruption of screams and cries were heard, and the blue hedgehog was bombardment with hugs, questions and more hugs.

"Hey guys! I missed you to!" I shouted over the tears and yells. They all backed away to look at me, so I put my glasses back on.

"What's with the glasses, nerd?" Knuckles asked, I gave him a death glare but answered the question anyway.

"Remember high school? I used glasses then. Heck, you guys _clearly _pointed it out to me." I turned towards Knuckles who had a guilty look.

"Oh yeah." Tails said this time, I turned around and took a good look at everyone, and saw they hadn't changed too much, well with the exception of age that is.

Knuckles was slightly bigger, more toned and muscular. He still had his trademark shoes, and a green vest on.

Silver still had his weed-looking quills, but they were slightly longer, he had sports tape wrapped around his hand and wrist, finger-less black gloves with his telekinesis symbol on the palm, and his trademark shoes.

Shadow still looked like Shadow, he had a glove style similar to his shoes, which had a 'new-and-improved' look to it, several smaller quills had grown, and a bandana was worn around his neck.

"So Shads, miss me?" I asked over to the ebony hedgehog who was standing in the corner looking all grumpy.

"No."

"Aw, come on… you know you did."

"Still no."

"Oh come here cranky." I went over to where the loner was standing and hugged him, who could only reply with his usual grumpy demeanour.

"I may not have missed _you, _but I missed our races." He replied back.

"Naw, I feel loved Shads, really do." I said putting a hand over my heart in a mock sense. He gave me a death glare but was quickly replaced with a small smile.

"So, you girls look nice." I said to them and saw blushes appear on their muzzles. I smirked at their red embarrassed faces.

"Thanks…" They both said simultaneously.

"Hey, where's Ames?" I asked to the group.

"She said she'd meet us at the restaurant. She should still be at her home." Tails said, I nodded and sped off, hopefully her home was still there, and that the person who resided in it was still well, residing there. I smiled when I saw the same tan brown walls and dark brown roofed house. I quickly dashed up the pathway and knocked on the door three times.

"Just a sec Tails! You know, you're starting to turn out like So-" She stopped as soon as she saw me when she opened the door. She took a good look at me, and I did the same.

"Sonic!" She screamed and leapt into me with a bone-crushing hug that made Tails' one look soft. She began crying into my chest, and I began stroking her back.

"Hey… there…" I gasped in between breaths. She let go, and I waited for her next move.

She then slapped me, harder than the one Tails did. She looked like she wanted to murder me, in all honesty, I couldn't blame her.

And then she slapped me again, even harder.

"The first one was for leaving us, and the second one was for leaving _me." _She said, and I nodded in understanding. I couldn't help but gaze into her gorgeous jade eyes, like little pools of beauty that I was willing to swim in.

I caressed her cheek, and chuckled when I saw her blush hard, a shade that could compete with Knuckles' shade of red.

"How 'bout I make it up to you? I'll take you out tonight to someplace nice."

"O-Okay…" She replied, and I lead her towards the street.

"Great, I'll meet you at your house at 6:30. Now, hold on tight!" I grabbed her bridal style – one arm under her back looping around to make sure she doesn't fall, and the other under her legs, held close to me just to make sure she's secured. I grinned at her, who could only give me a quizzical look.

"Let's just say that years of running around the planet can pay off." And with that, I immediately charged off, getting closer and closer to the light barrier. I heard a small squeal, before I saw Amy gasp at all the blurred colours. I saw her mouth open and close, before the sound actually came out.

"Now I know why you like running so much."

**At a simple restaurant**

I set her down, and saw her grin at the little journey we took.

"Oh my god Sonic! Now I know why you like doing what you do! All the colours blurred! It's a beautiful sight!" I chuckled slightly and began leading her towards the small restaurant.

"Look at these love-birds." I heard Rouge say, I saw them all snicker before I felt my cheeks heat up. I turned and saw Amy blushing hard as well.

"Let's go in." I said simply. I was about to open the door, but Amy stopped me.

"I'm happy you came back Sonic." I couldn't help but blush slightly at the pinkette.

"Me to."

**Inside**

I was pulled over to the side to talk to Rouge, Knuckles and Tails, for some strange reason.

"Can I help you?" I asked towards the three, who turned their heads to look at one another.

"What's going on between you and Amy?" Tails replied. I immediately felt myself blush at the mention of the pink hedgehog. I looked around and spotted her chatting to Blaze and Cosmo. She saw me staring and locked eyes – jade to emerald – and I couldn't help but feel all weird and mushy, and all that other girl stuff.

"I think Blue over here has a crush, hon." Rouge said, and I found myself blushing even harder.

"What? No! I admit, she looks _gorgeous_, but I do not, and I repeat _do not_, have a crush on Amy. Got that?"

They all held their arms up in a defence sort of fashion, "Geez, all we were doing was pointing it out dude." Knuckles said, and I sighed.

"Sorry guys…" I mumbled and walked over towards the large table that everyone else were sitting at. I waitress came over and took our orders, but her eyes lingered on me longer than everyone else.

"Er, can I help you?" I asked, and saw a blush faintly appear on her cheeks.

"Oh! N-No sorry…" I rolled my eyes and placed my order – a chilli dog and a coke. I turned towards the others hoping I could ask what had gone down while I was gone.

"So, has Egghead mean a bit trouble-some while I was gone?" I asked the group, they all looked at each other with weird looks.

"Sonic…" Tails began, but I immediately cut him off.

"I'm sure you guys handled it right? Or did something bigger happen…"

"S-Sonic, Eggman died."

Wait, what?

"H-He's dead?" I asked my lil' bro seeing as he was the one who told me.

"Apparently… well you see, it went like this…"

**Three and a half years ago**

_Well you see, it was just a normal day for us, we were celebrating Cosmo's birthday, so everybody was at the workshop…_

"_Happy Birthday Cosmo!" I ran up to her and handed her present, when she opened it she gasped at the pretty sight. It was a silver charm bracelet which already had a heart, a key, and a rose._

_Tails, what does this have to do with anything?_

_Geez, I'm getting there._

_Anyway, after we had giving her presents, had some food, done all the party jazz, we had gone outside to bask in the sun. We were all chatting and everything, so I decided to pop inside for a short while._

_I was walking by my computer, and saw that it was going crazy, and I had absolutely no clue why. I was just fixing it up for a short while, but a loud 'Bang' was heard outside and I charged outside to see Shadow and Knuckles fighting Eggman, he had this weird… cat robot, like it was really weird. Anyway, they were doing a good job and everything, but they stopped short when they heard Eggmans computer._

"_Self-Destruct in T-minus 30 seconds." Eggman immediately began to panic, and we saw him scrambling like mad inside the cockpit._

"_No… no!"_

_And then Boom._

**Present**

"Wow." I replied after shaking my head in disbelief.

"I know, although he was bad and all, we still gave him a funeral." Shadow said gravely.

"Well then… I don't know what to say."

**In the Yellow Fox's Workshop**

I was now on the couch in the living room, and going through some stuff I hadn't seen before. Many photos of picnics, selfies, and memories were stashed away neatly in a small cardboard box. I smiled at the thought that my friends weren't that depressed when I had left.

I put all the sacred treasures away, and made my way towards the small humble kitchen. I had actually learned how to cook. Not the tricky stuff, but I could make a mean chilli dog.

And before you give me a sigh, I know I'm hopeless… some of the time in my defence.

I grabbed all the ingredients, but noticed that Tails was missing a few things, probably since the young kitsune would hardly eat whenever he was busy with his projects.

"_Perfeeect, now I've gotta go out and everything." _I thought to myself with a sigh. I sprinted out towards the door, and skidded to a halt in front of the supermarket.

Wrong move on my part.

Seeing as I had decided to put my contacts in today… I was _easily _recognisable.

"Sonic! You're back!" I turned around to see a news reporter come over to where I was positioned, and I groaned at the thought of an interview.

"I am. Can I help you with something?" I asked politely towards the black spotted cat.

"Uh, would you be willing to tell us why you left Station Square for nearly seven years?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. I got really ticked off, I did not want to tell anyway why I had left. At least not _yet._

"No."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure the whole world wants to know why you disappeared, well, if you insist, would you be willing to tell us why the exper-"

"No. Good bye." I walked off leaving the cat to stare off after me, as I headed in, my thoughts turned back to Eggman.

'_So the dudes gone, I'd say good riddance… but the guy was around the longest. He wasn't my friend and all… but I'll miss the little fights we had.' _I had grabbed everything and payed for it all, and dashed back home. I dumped it all on to the bench, and began pouring all the chilli ingredients into the pot and let it began heating up. I plopped onto the couch and turned on the T.V.

"_Sonic the Hedgehog returns: Do we want him back though?" _I growled at the news, and immediately wished I hadn't yelled at the reporter.

"_Sonic the Hedgehog is back, after nearly 7 long years. The question is, do we want him back? Trying to interview him earlier today, he showed hostility, and made it seem like he was hiding something. Why did our blue hero leave so suddenly? Did he change while he was gone? More information is welcome. This is Snow Clips, back to you." _I threw the remote at the T.V, shattering both objects in the process.

"Sonic?" I heard Tails' voice call out to me, I turned around and saw him staring at me wide-eyed.

"Sorry Tails, it's just that the news tried making me seem like the bad guy which in reali-"

"Sonic, why did you leave?" I paled at the question, and felt like I was going to faint.

"I… don't want to talk about it…"

"If it's something bad, just so you know, I'm here for you. I just want to know why you were gone for 7 years…"

"…I guess I could… I just want you to swear to secrecy. This is… some bad, and deep stuff…" He nodded in agreement.

"I swear I won't tell anyone, you can tell them yourself."

"…I'm a god."

**A/N: And the secrets out! Just so y'know, there will be some action in this, but that won't be 'til chapter 4, some romance next chapter. I'm sorry if this took a little while to upload, I was getting back into school, and that takes some energy out of me. If its any consolation, I'll be starting a different story, another Sonic one.**

**Leave a review, and I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Date full of surprises

"S-So… let me get this st-straight… after finding a _book… _and having a f-flashback… you come to the conclusion that you're a g-god…?" Tails stuttered with pure disbelief.

"Not exactly…" I replied.

"How 'not exactly?'" He asked with a hint of frustration.

"Well you see…"

**Flashback – Two months after finding the book**

_I was returning home from another library trip – tired, frustrated and grumpy. I was walking down a short alleyway which I considered as a shortcut towards my apartment. I had a small headache – similar to the one I had with that flashback, just not as bad._

_Anyway, after turning a corner, the headache hit its climax, and I was forced to step back into the dimly-lit pathway and use the brick wall as a support._

_Now, seeing as this was _before _the flashback, I had no clue who the person who faintly appeared before me._

_Just get on with it Sonic._

_Fine… anyway, a dark blue hedgehog stood before me, slightly transparent – enough for me to see the destroyed and decayed brick wall behind him._

_Who was the hedgehog then?_

_Well… it was my Dad, but me not knowing who he was asked really dumb questions._

"_Who are you?" I asked messaging my temples._

"_Heheh, you still are a foolish boy, son." He replied chuckling._

"_Son? What? What are you talking about?" _

"_So powerful… yet so clueless." He began to walk around and I found myself frozen to the spot._

"_W-What? Why can't I move?" I saw the old man grin menacingly._

"_Oh Sonic… so idiotic. Anyway… I struggled to come here to tell you something, good for me… bad for you. Ahem, let me continue. So, I will come back yada yada yada… I will defeat you… bla bla bla… and… I will strip you of your god powers and status and use them as my own. Until then… I suggest you train hard."_

"_What? Who the fuck are you?" _

"_Tsk tsk, language, boy. That's no way for a god to speak to his father."_

**End of flashback**

"And then he just floated away! Like, who does that?! Just your father from another life comes up to you and is like: hey there, you should already know this, but you're a god, and I'm going to come back and kill you, strip you of your powers, then do what I was going to finish!" I yelled pacing backwards and forwards creating a small ditch in the road.

"Sonic,"

"What?"

"You're pacing."

"Oh…" I sat down on the couch, "Sorry… this is kinda a big deal." I put my face in my hands, and feel Tails' hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Sonic, I understand. Now, for a subject changer… don't you have to get ready for something?" He asked me slyly, I looked at him confused before it hit me.

"Oh shit! Amy!"

**Five minutes later**

"Oh shit, oh shit." I knocked on the mahogany door to Amy's house, sweating slightly at the fact that I may be feeling the wrath of her Hammer tonight. The door opened and I began my rambling.

"Oh my god Amy! I'm so sorry I'm late! I got caught up doing something with Tails, and-" I stopped my fast speaking and found my breath hitched.

"Sonic… you're not late."

"Oh uh… well…"

"Also, you're staring." She replied and I inspected her closer than before.

She looked like a _goddess._

You know the simple look? Well Amy took it to a whole new level.

Her head: Her luscious, strawberry scented strands of pink beauty cascaded down her back slightly curled, with eye liner making her eyes go pop, and a glossy pink look to her lips. Her _body… _a red, dress that surrounded her curves, but then flowed freely down to her knees, with white knee-high boots that had a slight heel.

"You… you look…" I trailed off dreamily with very… _fantasizing _thoughts in my head.

"Terrible? Am I right? Is it too much? I thought I looked fat in this dress…" I shook my head and caressed her cheek which made her blush furiously.

"Amy, you look _gorgeous._" I said with a purr towards the end.

"Oh… well you look nice… too…" She said looking away awkwardly.

"Tsk, you are talking to _me, _Amy, I don't just look _nice…_"

"Oh whatever Mr Ego, so where are we going tonight?" She said lightly shoving me. I took her hand and began leading her down the same street I had earlier.

"Heh heh, I'll need you to close your eyes." I said playfully sticking out my tongue.

"You aren't going to do anything, are you?" Her voice spoke nervously.

"What? No! I just wanna keep the no-abouts a secret, 'kay?" I asked surprised at the notion of her asking that question.

"O-Okay…" She closed her eyes and I picked her up bridal style, immediately taking myself and her towards a very locale destination.

"Open your eyes now." I whispered softly running a hand through my quills, a soft breeze was gently brushing at us, many of the trees nearby shook quietly along with it.

"Oh… my god." She covered her mouth with the immense beauty that came along with this place, we were by a pond, with a small waterfall dropping its rainbow and clear content into the tiny pool below, vines, moss and beautiful flowers surrounded us, encasing us, making us stay here, never to leave.

"Neat spot, huh? Contrary to popular belief, I don't mind water." I said cheekily.

"Oh everythings not about you ego-head." She playfully replied back.

"Heh heh, now I'm going to get us our picnic stuff, I'll be right back, okay?" I nervously asked, pointing towards the circular rocked entrance that was covered with moss-green plants.

"Alright, don't be too long."

**10 minutes later**

I had laid a red plaid blanket down next to the small pond, and began bringing out the assortment of foods I had brought – cakes, biscuits, _chilli dogs… _you name it. We were sipping some red wine from two cups I had brought along.

"Amy?"

"Yes Sonic?" She replied sweetly with a smile that could cause any man's nose to bleed.

"Why did you think I would do something like _that _to you earlier?" I curiously asked, it seemed odd she would think someone as caring and loving as me to do that.

"I… came close to rape a few years ago."

"What?!" I shouted.

**Four years ago**

_I had a boyfriend at the time, his name was Scourge – bad boy, gorgeous, smart, and sophisticated, we had being dating for a few months, and I couldn't be happier. That all changed in one night however._

_I was walking hand-and-hand with him towards my humble house, talking about some things that had being happening the last couple of weeks._

"_So Egghead decided to pay a visit again, huh?" He asked using the same nickname you used for Eggman, I nodded smiling._

"_Yeah, it was all cool though, he actually came by to check to see if Sonic was back, but that turned out bad." I unlocked the door and invited him in._

"_Well… that's good."_

"_Are you okay sweetie? You've being awfully quiet this evening." I worried towards the Green hedgehog._

"_Amy… you know that I love you right?" He asked for some reason, I nodded._

"_Are you and me… ever going to do it?"_

"_Scourge… I'm not ready yet." I replied backing away slowly, I had already seen how this is going._

"_I've being waiting for seven months! I have needs you know!" He shouted out of nowhere._

"_And I'm not ready! How many times have I told you that?!" _

"_No, you know what? We're going to do it, whether you like it or not." He came over towards me and forcefully grabbed my arms, tears of clear water began to streaming down my face. He was going to rape me, period._

_Oh Ames-_

_Let me finish._

_He dragged a struggling me towards the bedroom, my mouth covered with one of his disgusting hands, I wanted to scream, but I was too scared to even do so. When we got inside, he dropped me onto my bed, and began hungrily kissing me, he pulled off the purple dress I had worn to the date we had, and I began sobbing harder._

"_Shut up bitch." He whispered in between kisses. He had gotten to the stage of pulling off my bra and panties, and I had closed my eyes deep in thought about other stuff, happier times, when a loud thump and release of pressure was heard and felt. I looked to see an unconscious Scourge on the ground and a very ticked off Rouge._

"_Hun, are you okay?" She asked hugging me, I shook my head and wiped the black tears from the running mascara._

"_Oh… Amy…" She said cuddling me, I stood up abruptly and kicked Scourge in the place where it hurt most._

"_Dick."_

**Present**

"Oh my god Amy… if I had known…"

"No, it's okay Sonic, that's why Rouge and I are good friends now." I heard a small beep and looked down towards the communicator Tails had given me during the little talk we had earlier.

"Yeah, Tails."

"Sonic, we have a prob-" He was cut off by static, before a very murderous looking, and familiar persons voice came up.

"It's being a long time, hasn't it blue boy?"

"But… you're supposed to be dead!"

**A/N: Mmmmm, so we delve into some stuff that happened during Sonic's disappearance. Just FYI, I will be doing this for most people.**

**Now, as I think I've said before, but regardless I'll say it again: They're should be action **_**next **_**chapter… which is 'Chapter 4' in the format of it, but is actually Chapter 3 for the story.**

**I hope y'all liked it, leave a review!**


End file.
